inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 52
Dämoneninstinkt ist die 52. Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Inuyasha und Miroku sind im Giftkokon von Gatenmaru gefangen. Plötzlich verwandelt sich Inuyasha, sprengt den Giftkokon auf und stürzt sich auf die Banditen. Es kommt zu einem brutalen Kampf, in den sich auch Sesshomaru einschaltet. Endlich sinkt Inuyasha zu Boden. Wieder bei Bewusstsein sieht er, was er angerichtet hat, aber er hat keinerlei Erinnerung daran und fürchtet sich davor, sich wieder zu verwandeln. Es tut ihm leid, was geschehen ist. Detaillierte Handlung Die Banditen hausen in dem Dorf und treiben alle Materialien zusammen. Gatenmaru erkennt derweil, dass die Blockade Mirokus schwächer wird und das der Halbdämon nicht mehr lange durchhalten wird. Dann lässt er sich iene Frau heranschaffen , der er dann alles Blut aussaugt, sodass sie zusammenfällt. Inu Yasha sieht das und regt sich darüber auf, was mit weiteren Schmerzen einhergeht. Gatenmaru holt sich weitere Mädchen zum Aussaugen herbei. Der Großvater des Jungen, der sie überhaupt auf das Dorf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, setzt nun allerdings seinen Plan in die Tat um, Tessaiga zu Inu Yasha zu bringen. Er reißt dem Banditen, der es hält, das Schwert unerwartet aus der Hand und rennt auf den Kokon zu, doch die Banditen sind schneller als er und schlagen mit Stöcken auf ihn ein. Nun will der eine ihn durchbohren, als der Junge mit Kagome und den anderen herankommt und zu seinem Großvater rennt. Sango folgt ihm auf dem Fuße und rettet sie beide, indem sie den Banditen mit dem Speer wegtritt. Der alte Mann gibt Kagome nun Tessaiga, damit sie es Inu Yasha bringt und diese sucht mit ihren Augen nach dem Hanyo. Die Banditen bekommen nun den Befehl, Kagome und die anderen zu töten; gleichzeitig beginnt Mirokus Blockade zusammenzubrechen. Sango und Kirara können sich gut wehren , doch es sind zu viele Gegner und sie werden umkreist. Inu Yasha hält derweil den Kopf gesenkt und reagiert nicht auf Mirokus Worte, doch bald schlägt er den Kopf schnell hoch - mit wütendem Ausdruck und roten Augen. Für die Leute ausßerhalb wird der Kokon von einem hellroten Licht erleuchtet und zerspringt mit einem Mal. Heraus kommt ein wütender Inu Yasha, der sich auf die Banditen stürzt und sie mit einer Freude zerfetzt, die er nur in diesem Zustand kennt. Gatenmaru wundert sich, wie der Halbdämon das schaffen konnte und Kagome sitzt mit den anderen entsetzt am Rand und kann nur zusehen, wie Inu Yasha die Banditen niedermacht. Als Antwort auf diese Veränderung verwandelt sich auch Gatenmaru - in einem gewaltigen Mottendämon, doch der dämonische Inu Yasha lässt darüber nur ein irres Lachen ab. Inu Yasha springt auf Gatenmaru zu und reißt ihm einen Flügel in Stücke. Daraufhin setzt Gatenmaru schnell wieder seine ätzenden Fäden ein und denkt, gewonnen zu haben, doch Inu Yasha wird ovn dem Gift der Fäden nicht beeinflusst, da er in seiner Dämonenform ist und springt auf den unvorbereiteten Gatenmaru zu, nur dass er ihn diesmal vollständig zerreißt. Die Banditen rennen davon, doch Inu Yasha verwandelt sich trotz gebannter Gefahr nicht zurück und will sie alle vernichten. Jaken und Rin suchen indessen nach Sesshōmaru, der sich jedoch, wie dem Kappa bald einfällt, vermutlich auf die Suche nach Inu Yasha gemacht hat. Rin fragt, wer Inu Yasha eigentlich ist doch als Jaken zu einer sehr langen Rede ansetzt, wie es zu Streitigkeit A und Zwist B kam, geht sie doch lieber mit Ah-Uhn weiter, was Jaken gar nicht passt. Inu Yasha ist immer noch dabei, Banditen zu vernichten und selbst zu Pferde sind sie nicht schnell genug für ihn, sodass sich die letzten drei dann ergeben und um Gnade flehen. In diesem Moment werden sie auch von Kagome und ihren Freunden eingeholt, die Inu Yasha auffordert, aufzuhören, doch dieser lässt ein weiteres irres Lachen erklingen und scheint sie vernichten zu wollen - vielleicht auch die Dorfbewohner. Kagome will ihm nun Tessaiga geben, damit er sich beruhigt, doch als sie sich ihm nähert, kriegt er einen Schreck und springt zurück: Sesshomaru ist aufgetaucht. Diesen nimmt er als neuen Gegner an und die Banditen können fliehen. Sesshomaru hält seinem Bruder Tōkijin entgegen, als dieser zum Angriff übergeht, doch trotz der enormen Macht des Schwertes kann Inu Yasha es mit der bloßen Faust wegschlagen, was bei seinem Arm jedoch zu einem gewaltigen Blutstrom führt. Der zweite Angriff Tokijins jedoch wirft ihn zurück und er blutet jetzt schon aus vielen Wunden. Sesshomaru meint, dass ein Hanyo eben ein Hanyo bleiben sollte und Inu Yashas sritten Frontalangriff wehrt er mit Tokijin so gut ab, dass Inu Yasha weit zurückfliegt und tatsächlich auf dem Boden liegenbleibt. Kagome rennt zu ihm und eine Träne stiehlt sich in ihr Auge. Sesshomaru schreitet nun auf die beiden zu und als Miroku sieht, dass es gefährlich für die beiden werden könnte, stellt er sich auch dazwischen. Stattdessen gibt Sesshomaru jedoch den Rat, dass Kagome ihn mit Tessaiga zurückverwandeln soll, damit er beim Aufwachen nicht alles vernichtet. Auf Mirokus Nachfrage meint Sesshomaru noch, dass er Inu Yasha nicht vernichtet, weil er es ja nicht mitbekommen würde, doch Kagome hat eher das Gefühl, dass Sesshomaru diese Vernichtungsmaschine einfach aufhalten wollte. Später gehen Inu Yasha und seine Freunde zurück ins Dorf. Kagome meint, er solle sich seiner Wunden wegen erst einmal ausruhen, doch dieser starrt nur nachdenklich auf das Schlachtfeld und kann sich nicht daran erinnern, sondern nur ahnen, dass er das angerichtet hat. Dann bemerkt er, dass seine Klauen danach riechen und weiß ncht, wie er dass wieder loswerden soll - auf zweierlei Weise. Kagome meint jedoch, dass er doch immerhin das Dorf vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat, doch die Dorfbewohner sind nicht einmal dankbar und bezeichnen ihn als Bestie, als der kleine Junge zu ihm gehen will. Der jedoch ist als einziger Dörfler noch positiv gegenüber Inu Yasha eingestellt und meint, dass er ihm immer dankbar sein wird. Inu Yasha jedoch denkt nun daran, wie es denn werden soll, wenn er mithilfe des Shikon no Tama ein echter Dämon geworden ist. Miroku meint später zu Sango, dass es wohl ein Problem, wäre, wenn er dauerhaft so würde, doch Sango erwidert, dass sie ihm immer beistehen wird wie er ihr beigestanden hat, was Miroku verstehen kann. Inu Yasha sitzt derweil im Fluss uns versucht, sich die Hönde sauber zu waschen, doch der Geruch geht partout nicht ab und niedergeschlagen verlässt er das Wasser. Er setzt sich hin und lehnt Kagomes Handtuch gedankenversunken ab. Als sie nichtssagend neben ihm sitzt, sagt er, dass ihn nicht alle wie ein verletztes Tier behandeln sollen, doch er wendet sich wieder ab, als er erkennt, dass Kagome genau weiß, dass er darunter leidet und als solches ein verletztes Tier ist. Unerwartet für ihn setzt Kagome sich hinter ihn, legt ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und meint, dass sie ihn für seine Reaktion darauf verstehen kann. Er jedoch denkt dann schon darüber nach, ob er eigentlich vielleicht auch mal auf Kagome losgehen wird, wenn er ein Dämon ist. Soundtracks #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Title Card Theme #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Miasma #Inu Yasha Transformed #Fight to Death #Fierce Battle #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Hell Bug, Saimyousho #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:14) #Demon, Sesshomaru #Kagome and Inu Yasha II (ab 2:02) #Kagome and Inu Yasha (ab 2:00) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden